warthunderfandomcom-20200222-history
Spitfire
Featuring generally powerful engines and large wings, the Spitfires are versatile planes, well suited for turn fighting or boom and zooming and armed with decent firepower. Spitfire Mk I Armed with 8 wing mounted Colt-Browning Mk. II.303 (7.7mm) machine guns, weak but powerful. Haveing 8 will give a wider spread of firing rang giving you a better chance of hitting you enemy. Type: Fighter Mesurment Metric Speed: 527km/h On hight: 5900m Max altitude:13100m Tuen time: 15.6 sec Rate of climb: 20 m/s Take off run: 320m Aemaments: 1 One sec burst mass: 1.28kg/s Weapons: X8 7.7mm Ammo: 2800 An all-metal construction, single-engine, single-seater monoplane fighter. The Spitfire (Prototype K5054) made its first flight on March 6, 1936, and mass production began in May of 1938. In August of the same year, the plane entered the service of the RAF. It would become one of the best fighters of World War II. The Mk.I variant was equipped with type A wings and eight wing-mounted Colt-Browning Mk.II.303 (7.7mm) machine guns. From the 194th plane onward, a Rolls-Royce Merlin III engine was used instead of the original Merlin II. The first production Spitfire had a twin-blade wooden propeller. From the 74th plane onward, a three-bladed De Havilland 5/21 propeller was used instead. The De Havilland 5/20, also a three-bladed metal propeller, became standard by the end of 1939, and was used on the majority of Spitfires. The first Spitfires had a primitive targeting system consisting of a ringed sight, but by July of 1939 a more sophisticated collimator sight, the GM2 Mk.II, began to be used. Machines already released were refitted with the new sights when possible. With the advent of the Spitfire Mk.IB, with type B wings, in 1940, the older planes received the designation Mk.IA. The Spitfire Mk.IA fighters fought from the very first day of the war onward, and were particularly active in the Battle of Britain. They were in part responsible for the RAF's victory over the Luftwaffe. In 1941, they were replaced with the Spitfire Mk.V. A total of 1,567 Mk.I planes were produced. Spitfire Mk. II Armed with 4 machine guns and 2 cannons (120rds). A high altitude fighter, 1,175HP Merlin Engine. Type: Fighter Mesurment Metric Speed: 549km/h On height: 5700m Max altitude: 12200m Turn time: 20.4 sec Rate climb: 16m/s Take off run: 379m Armaments: 1 One sec burst mass: 3.23kg/s Weapons: X4 7.7mm Ammo: 1400, X2 20mm Ammo: 120 The Supermarine Spitfire was a British fighter of the WWII era. It was a single-engine, all-metal, low-wing monoplane with retractable landing gear. Various modifications served as fighters, interceptors, high-altitude fighters, fighter-bombers and reconnaissance aircraft. A total of 20,300 Spitfires of all types were built during the war, including two-seater trainers. Some Spitfires remained in service well into the 1950s. Spitfire Mk II (Type 329) was basically an earlier Mk I, built at Castle Bromwich, and powered by a 1,175-HP Merlin XII engine with a three-blade constant speed «Jablo» Rotol prop. It combined various improvements made to the Mk I in the first half of 1940, including an improved armour field mod which on the Mk II was installed at the factory. A total of 33 kg (72 lbs) or armour was installed, some of which went into an armoured seat, the rest being used to protect the glycol and fuel tanks. The Spitfire Mk II was used by the RAF in the early stages of the battle for control of the skies over Western Europe. Spitfire Mk. VB Armed with 4 machine guns and 2 cannons (120rds). Type: Fighter Mesurment Metric Speed: 540 km/h On height: 5300m Max altitude: 12200m Turn time: 21 sec Take off run: 303m Aemaments: 1 One second burst mass 3.23kg/s Weapons: X4 7.7mm Ammo: 1400, X2 20mm Ammon: 120 A single-seater, single-engined all-metal monoplane fighter. A later member of the Spitfire family, the Spitfire Mk.V (Type 349) variant had a redesigned airframe and a more powerful V-12 engine, the Rolls-Royce Merlin 45, with a centrifugal type supercharger and better performance characteristics. The first prototype was released for testing in December of 1940. The engine change necessitated strengthening the engine housing and installing a more effective oil radiator with a circular rather than U-shaped housing. The armament of the Mk.VB was equivalent to that of the Mk.IB: two 20mm British-Hispano Mk.II cannons and four 7.7mm Colt-Browning Mk.II machine guns in the outer wing panels of the «B» models. The last Mk.I and Mk.II planes produced used the Merlin 45. 154 such planes were produced. The first completely new Mk.V models were released in March of 1941. Some of the fighters were made for tropical climate conditions: an extra Vokes filter was installed on the carburetor air intake, under the engine. It was covered by special «lips» which helped prevent excessive dust intake. This variant was named the Spitfire Mk.VB/Trop (Type 352) and was used in Mediterranean areas, especially North Africa and Malta. The first planes using the new engine entered combat in February of 1941. The improved power and performance characteristics of the Spitfire Mk.V made it a competitive match for the new German Messerschmidt Bf.109F fighter. The Mk.V's primary mission was raids on the continent. Fighters conducted raids both on their own and as support for bomber squadrons. A total of 3,911 Spitfire Mk.VB fighters were produced. Spitfire Mk. VC Armed with 4 British-Hispano MK-II (20mm) cannons (480rds) 120rds per cannon. Type: Fighter Metric Mesurment Speed: 554km/h On height: 5600m Max altitude:13000m Turn time: 18.2 sec Rate of climb: 22m/s Take off run:302m Armaments:1 One sec burst mass: 5.16kg/s Weapons: X4 20m Ammo: 480 A single-seater, single-engined all-metal monoplane fighter, this variant was a Spitfire Mk.V with a new type C «universal» wing and new armament. The Mk.VC could be fitted with four 20mm British-Hispano Mk.II cannons, or it could carry two 20mm Hispano cannons and four 7.7mm Colt-Browning Mk.II machine guns. The cannons in the type C wings had a tape supply and so could carry up to 120 rounds per gun, unlike the type B wings, which were limited to 60 rounds. In addition, the Mk.VC had a new chassis, with its wheels relocated further forward. Production of the Mk.VC variant began in October of 1941. The first Mk.VC fighters were equipped with a Rolls Royce Merlin 45 or 46. But when the new German FW.190 fighter began causing trouble at the beginning of 1942, outmaneuvering the Spitfire at low and medium altitudes, the Spitfire began to be fitted with new series 50 engines, which were reliable performers under low-load conditions. The Mk.VC wad then fitted with Merlin 50, 50A, 55, and 56 engines. To improve performance characteristics at low and medium altitudes, some of these engines were fitted with a reduced vane compressor to allow maximum power to be reached at lower altitudes. Engines designed this way included the 45M, 50M, and 55M. To reduce drag and moment of inertia on the aircraft's longitudinal axis, the wingspan was reduced, and the elliptical wingtips were redesigned to be nearly rectangular. Fighters designed with low-altitude combat in mind were designated Spitfire LFMk.Vs (Low Flight). Planes optimized for mid-altitude combat were designated Spitfire FMk.Vs (Flight). Planes fitted with the Merlin 46, 50A, or 56 were sometimes called Spitfire HFMk.Vs (High Flight) and had an increased wingspan with elongated, elliptical wingtips. Mk.VC Spitfires fought in all theaters in which the RAF was active from 1941 to 1944. The fighter's finest hour was the Battle of Malta. In the summer of 1942, the Spitfire Mk.V was outdated and began to suffer losses from the planes of the Luftwaffe. From 1943 to 1944, it was gradually replaced by more modern variants. A total of about 6,500 Spitfire Mk.V fighters were produced, of which 2,467 were Mk.VCs. Spitfire Mk IX Armed with 4 machine guns and 2 cannons (120rds) Powered by a 1580hp engine. Type: Fighter Speed: 593 km/h On height: 6900m Max altitude: 13200m Turn time; 18.5 sec Rate of climb: 26 m/s Take off run: 305m Aemaments: 2 one second burst mass: 3.23 kg/s Weapons: X4 7.7mm Ammo: 1400, X2 20mm Ammo: 120 The Supermarine Spitfire was a British fighter of the WWII era. It was a single-engine, all-metal, low-wing monoplane with retractable landing gear. While the Mk VI variant was being designed, an earlier Mk VC was equipped with a new more powerful engine. It was hoped that this would quickly improve the plane's performance and result in an interim variant. The first two prototypes were powered by the Merlin 61 engine and took to the air early in 1942. Modifications to the prototypes improved the service ceiling by almost 10,000 feet, and the top speed by nearly 70 mph. A total of 5,656 Mk IX were produced and 262 more Mk Vs were converted to Mk IX. Intended as a transitional stop-gap measure for the Mk VII and Mk VIII, the variant remained in production until the end of the war, ultimately becoming the most mass-produced Spitfire version. This mark was also used as a fighter-bomber and a reconnaissance plane. Spitfire Mk XVI Armed with 4 machine guns and 2 cannons (240rds) This 'LF' variant has clipped wings which improves it's roll rate at the cost of higher wing loading (lower turn rate and climb rate). It however has a horsepower advantage over the other Spitfires with a 1700hp. Type: Fighter Speed: 595km/h On height: 6900m max altitude: 1300m Turn time: 18.5sec Rate of climb: 26m/s Take off run: 303m Armaments: 2 One second burst mass: 3.79kg/s Weapons: X2 12.7mm Ammo: 500, X2 20mm Ammo: 240 The Supermarine Spitfire was a British fighter of the WWII era. It was a single-engine, all-metal, low-wing monoplane with retractable landing gear. Various modifications served as fighters, interceptors, high-altitude fighters, fighter-bombers and reconnaissance aircraft. The Mk XVI variant was very similar to the Mk IX, however it was powered by a US-manufactured Packard Merlin 266 engine. A total of 1,054 Spitfires of this variant were produced. All production variants had the distinguishing feature of low-altitude clipped wings; late production variants were also equipped with underwing cannons.